The present invention relates to a working bench equipped with cutting rail alignment for electric circular saw. The working bench has a bench face marked with parallel and equally spaced scales and through holes for fixing the alignment. The bench face is also formed with a dividing disc and a ruler, serving as a DIY working bench.
In DIY field, carpentry is the most popular work. In carpentry, a working bench is inevitable. Carpentry includes cutting, sawing, planing, grinding, drilling, nailing, etc. However, it is often difficult for a none-professional person to do these works very well.